the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2019
23:59-11 Noob 23:59-14 Reported 00:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-57 How ya doin 00:23-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:24-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:24-49 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:25-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-22 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 00:25-33 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 00:26-06 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:26-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:28-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-05 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:30-08 guys you people are smart 00:30-26 if i have 9 cards and there's a reward in one of them and i have 4 chances to flip over a card 00:30-27 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:30-34 and every time i flip over a card if it's not the reward it gets taken away 00:30-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-46 what's the probability that i'll get the reward 00:35-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-10 o/ 00:37-04 q you're smart can you help a chum out 00:37-17 Let's have a look. 00:37-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:38-03 (1/9)(1/8)(1/7)(1/6) 00:38-09 Is the answa. 00:38-16 Uh 00:38-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-19 That doesn't sound right 00:38-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-42 I'd say about 4 / 9, more or less 00:38-50 Well 00:38-52 (therp) 00:39-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:39-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:39-21 but south i'm not trying to get the card each time 00:39-25 cause it ends when i get the card 00:40-08 Hmph. 00:40-42 not 4/9 either i don't believe 00:40-45 this is difficult 00:41-16 Kk 00:49-40 Bad Words by Pink Guy describes what i think about most people i know 00:52-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-21 -_- 00:56-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-48 Seems Qst found the truth 00:57-05 soo cringy 00:57-33 GIVE ME a hell yeah 00:57-44 hell yeah 00:57-53 stfu by Pink Guy = second best Pink Guy song 00:58-02 hell yeh 00:58-58 hell yeh 00:59-02 give me a hell yeh bruhs 00:59-43 hell yeh 00:59-50 hello from the other SIDE 01:00-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:00-51 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:01-21 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:02-08 omg tkf do u find dua lipa hot 01:02-21 Why? 01:02-51 jus' found about her famous-nes 01:03-29 Okay. 01:04-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-04 Rekt 01:06-29 Sponfey destroyed by TKF as expected 01:06-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:06-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:09-22 wow tkf says okay which is better than nothing HARINGTON 01:10-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-54 o/ 01:10-58 o/ 01:11-11 \o 01:11-47 Hi, TG. 01:11-59 Hey EnA! o/ 01:12-05 I suppose Ferry-chan will head in. 01:12-10 Hey EnA! o;/ 01:12-16 Come, let us discuss politics. 01:12-17 Oh taht's EnA 01:12-20 =+= 01:12-21 -_- 01:12-22 \oi 01:12-23 * \o 01:12-25 rip typos 01:12-26 OMG NO 01:12-31 Trump will win in 2020. 01:12-32 Seems Qst can't type. 01:12-32 \o 01:12-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:13-50 Welp. 01:14-03 -_- was soo funney 01:16-05 omg i think tkf's internet has gone 01:16-18 -_- must be suppressed 01:22-22 I wish i could say ?????? irl it would be very useful. JustShowerThoughts 01:22-44 (soy) 01:24-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:24-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:25-03 I roasted Qu____ 01:27-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:27-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:28-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:30-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-16 Show me the roast. 01:31-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-35 omg anything is a roast to PH, TKF 01:32-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:34-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:34-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:37-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-41 I saw the Arrested Development series finale. 01:38-12 It was amazing yet lowkey. 01:38-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:38-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:39-36 wow 01:39-55 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:40-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:40-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:41-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:41-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:41-44 https://twitter.com/jensonk6112/status/1061844033834704896 01:42-07 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:43-17 Huh? 01:44-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:45-14 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-11 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-48 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:49-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:51-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:52-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-48 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:55-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:58-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:01-05 Brenton Is The New Hitler 02:01-49 Huh? 02:01-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:02-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:03-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:03-32 Brenton Tarrant 02:03-44 Wow If He Has A Heart I Am Shocked 02:03-59 Yeah, Spongey's gone mad. :) 02:04-12 No Not Really 02:04-41 I Have A Tension For Drama But Unfortunately I Am Not In New Zealand Figuring Out Revenge 02:04-42 Seems there are people here and I didn't get any notifications. Thought this shit was dead myself. 02:04-54 Tragic. ;( 02:05-42 Ah shit. 02:05-46 Seems p*** was linked in ESBC. 02:05-59 Who and where? 02:06-45 OMG why would someone do this 02:07-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:07-31 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Darknight40 Did what was needed. 02:08-54 omg i wonder if tkf clicked it and fell into the trap 02:09-02 Nope. 02:10-59 GTG 02:11-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:13-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:14-47 http://prntscr.com/mz9s8f 02:14-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:15-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:15-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:18-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:19-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:19-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:19-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:21-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:21-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:22-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:22-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:22-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:22-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-46 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:29-06 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:38-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:39-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:46-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:47-04 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:48-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:48-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:52-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:13-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:13-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:13-48 I hear screaming down the hallways because you're __ 03:21-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:27-22 Why does Koa have Osama Bin Laden as his icon 03:27-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:27-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:28-45 Wow, how did I not see that before? 03:28-57 ^ 03:29-02 It's Bin Laden with Mr Beans' face. 03:29-25 Unsavoury 03:36-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:44-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:44-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:56-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:57-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:57-27 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:04-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:04-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:13-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:13-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:14-29 https://pokemon.fandom.com/d/p/3343172654596247177 04:14-29 Hey, Annabeth. Might be interested in looking at this post as they're asking where they can download movies. 04:15-09 Got it. Thanks. 04:15-24 Why were you looking there? 04:15-48 Found the post via WW's #spam channel. The "download" hit the filter there. 04:16-00 Oh. 04:16-40 I see it now. 04:17-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:18-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:22-00 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:26-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:29-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:30-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:38-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:41-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~